A Fox at Ouran
by wolfsrainrules
Summary: Haruhi has a couple of secrets she's been struggling to keep, but her secrets start to become unraveled when Akito visits her at school and someone sees from the window.   Haruhi/Kyouya. AU.  Sohma!Haruhi Cursed with Fox spirit.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. This is Wolf signing in with **another **story. I know I shouldn't, because enough people are waiting for updates from me, but I couldn't resist this one. I couldn't do it- I tried. This story is a challenge I'm taking up from ZeZe-San- It's her Fruits Basket/Ouran crossover idea. I DO NOT own Ouran or Fruits Basket. I don't. I lost that particular battle for rights. OK. Here we go:**

"Normal Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Haruhi was a simple person in most cases. I mean sure, she was the only "commoner" in a rich people's school, and _sure_ she was really good friends with the heirs of some of the top families, sure she went on crazy adventures with those heirs and sure she had the _entire_ school believing she was a male, but she liked simple things.

Why?

Because she had a secret. She was not quite so simple as she'd like to be. Fujioka was not her real last name, her last name was Sohma, and much like the rest of her family Haruhi was cursed with the spirit of an animal. That animal was the fox. Ranka Fujioka was originally a Sohma, but when he married his wife, he took her surname- stating he hated the way the Sohmas were run and he didn't want to be a part of that- he took Haruhi with him due to her treatment and status as an "outcast" animal. She would have gone with her older brother Shigure but he had already taken Yuki, the rat of the zodiac, and Kyo, her best friend and cat of the zodiac, in and she didn't want to impose on him, so she went with Ranka.

Haruhi loved Ranka like a father despite the fact he had no biological claim to her, and told anyone who asked that he _was_ her father, because her biological parents had rejected her due to her curse. Hatori, the dragon of the zodiac or in this case Seahorse, erased their memory of ever having Haruhi which she was grateful for.

Anyway, back on topic. Haruhi was a simple person who like simple things. She was great friends with six attractive, rich males- who she _must_ avoid full body contact with or risk turning into a fox- and her father in all but blood was _anything_ but simple despite appearances. So despite her longing and love for all things simple, her life was full of everything _but_ simplicity. So it was with little more than a blink of surprise that Haruhi stood up with a bow to her guests, and made her way to the front office of the school where she had been paged. _"I wonder who it could be? Who would call me up to the office during hosting hours and for what? Oh, I hope it's not Dad._"

She sped up at the thought, never noticing the shadow that had paused upon seeing her and changed direction to follow. She rounded another corner and pushed open the double doors leading to the front desk asking as she went "Hello? I'm Haruhi Fujioka and I-" her voice caught in her throat when she saw who had called her up.

She knew her eyes were wide with shock and fear-_ fear_, how she _hated_ that he scared her so- as the deceptively polite voice greeted her "Hello Haruhi. Would you mind stepping outside with me for a short time? I'd like to have a..._talk_...with you."

She was shaking as she gave an overly polite bow at the waist and answered "Of course Akito-samma" Even as she answered an affirmative and struggled to walk out with Akito instead of running, her thoughts screamed differently _"No! No, not this. Not _him_! Why? Why would he come back after so long? I was starting to really like it here! I had friends who love me and I had finally managed to balance the hosts and school work! I haven't revealed my curse to anyone either! He's left me alone for so long, I was beginning to _hope_ that maybe he'd leave me alone forever!"_ Her shaking became more pronounced and obvious as the moved around the school building and out of sight.

Akito turned to her and smiled, his eyes lighting up at her fear, before he spoke "Haruhi. Pet. Were you comfortable here? I've left you alone since you were five when _**Ranka**_ took you in after his wife died. How old are you now?" he snarled Ranka's name as if it were poison and trailed off after the question.

Haruhi didn't answer. She knew she was screwed either way: either she answers and gets in trouble for speaking out of turn or she doesn't and she gets in trouble for not answering her "God" so she chose to stay quiet. Akito's face twisted with rage at her silence and she tensed in preparation for what she knew was coming. His hand whipped out like a snake, tangling in her hair, and he pulled her face inches away from his. Even tensed for it, Haruhi still cried out when he pulled, clenching her eyes shut against the pain. "I asked you a question pet and I expect an answer.** How. Old. Are. You. Now?**"

Haruhi almost yelled her answer as with each word Akito tightened his grip on her hair and yanked violently. "Sixteen Akito-samma! Sixteen!" she had fallen to her knees as he pulled and remained there as he loosened his grip, but did not let go.

"That's a good pet. Sixteen? Eleven years I've left you alone. I think its time I started reminding you where you belong don't you?"

Haruhi's eyes were watering and he yanked her head up by the hair to look at her. She answered softly "Yes Akito-samma." _"No, NoNO**NO!** I want you to go away forever. I want you to leave me alone."_

His eyes were glowing with cruelty as he echoed her answer softly and caressed her face "Yes it is. That's a good pet. I think it's time you come home. I will allow you to live with Shigure since he is your only family, and I will allow you to continue coming here since you have gotten a free ride in, but you are to come home to Shigure." here he yanked Haruhi up to her feet and dragged her face inches away from his own using her hair "Do you understand?"

"Yes Akito-samma." Haruhi whispered softly.

He gave a solid yank on her hair before releasing her, walking away towards the sleek car waiting for him and calling over his shoulder "I expect you to go home and pack everything you need away. I'll send Hatori for you later tonight."

Once he pulled away, Haruhi let the tears that had built up cascade down her face, and bit her own hand so she made no noise other then gasping for air between sobs. Once she was sure she could control her voice and urge to cry she stood and wiped her eyes. She never noticed the shadow by a window overlooking her position move quickly to beat her back to the music room.

Haruhi closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to look on the bright side _"At least he let me stay at Ouran. He also never said I couldn't visit dad or that he couldn't visit me. That's good. I hope Shigure got a warning that I was coming. I really don't want to show up unannounced on Big Brother's doorstep."_ She walked quickly to the music room, bracing herself for some explaining. _"I suppose it's time they found out I'm a Sohma anyway. Kyouya will probably find out as soon as I move in, so it's best I tell them now. God, this is so messed up. I miss the simple things."_

Haruhi took a deep breath five minutes later when she finally made it back to the club room and pushed the double doors open. She stepped to the left to dodge first Tamaki's lunge and then Honey's followup dive. "Guys. I have something I need to tell you and it's important." Once the girls were out of the room and she was sure no one else was around to hear what she was going to say Haruhi took a deep breath. "I need you to promise not to interrupt and to just listen to what I'm saying. I had my reasons for not saying anything, but I'm telling you now. Alright?" She met each of their eyes and waited for them to nod.

Everyone was taking her seriously and waiting to hear what she had to say. Haruhi smiled despite her situation, but it quickly disappeared as she took a deep breath to begin. "Alright. First of all, Ranka is not my biological father. He's known me since I was two and raised me since I was five, but he's not my birth father. My birth parents didn't want me, so Ranka took me in."

She waited for their shocked faces to fade before she dropped this next bomb on them. "Ranka _is_ related to me by blood though. He is my cousin. Though Fujioka is Ranka's last name _now_ it was not always that way, and it is _not_ my last name. It is simply what I registered as here in Ouran. My real last name, and Ranka's last name before he took his wife's, is Sohma. My name is Haruhi Sohma."

Haruhi watched as they struggled to accept what she was telling them. She knew Kyouya recognized the name she had given when his eyes went impossibly wide behind his glasses and he drew in a shocked breath. "Sohma?" he asked "As in the family that is obsessed with the Zodiac and throws the huge banquets every New Year? That family?"

Haruhi flinched at the mention of the Zodiac but nodded "Yeah. That family."

Kyouya's mouth was hanging open the slightest bit but he couldn't bring himself to close it. "Haruhi. The Sohma family...they are very rich. Why would you pretend to be a commoner when you're from such a well off family?"

She answered slowly "I don't really get along with the head of the family and it's a very well know fact among the family. I am then not exactly...welcome there. My older brother and a select few others are the only exceptions."

Kyouya's eyes narrowed and he thought _"When she says 'not welcome' does she mean abused?"_ he had seen her interaction with the black haired male earlier. He had been on his way back to the club from an errand and spotted Haruhi walking down the halls. He had followed her out of curiosity and had seen her treatment. It had taken a lot of control not to rush outside to help her and he wasn't bringing it up now because he didn't want her to run or know he knew. He had a police force at his disposal... he was sure he could figure this out by himself. "Why are you telling us now?" he asked instead.

Haruhi flinched the slightest bit at the anger in his voice, not knowing it wasn't directed at her, and answered "I'm telling you now because I'm moving. I wanted you to find out from me. I knew you'd recognize my brother on sight and figured I better tell you now rather then wait and have you barge in unannounced. I need to go home now anyway so I can pack."

The hosts all stared at her in varying levels of shock when Tamaki spoke up "Haruhi? Would you like a ride home?"

Haruhi nodded, grateful because she knew she still had to pack and talk to Ranka all before Hatori showed up to drive her to Shigure's. If he was surprised, for once Tamaki didn't show it, and just climbed into his limo. Haruhi grabbed her bag and everything before she rushed after him. She climbed inside and had to quickly move over as the rest of the hosts piled inside. There was an awkward silence the entire ride over to Haruhi's home, and when they arrived she asked them quietly if they would wait in the car for a few minutes while she broke the news to Ranka. They all gave her understanding looks and waited while she walked inside her home.

Ranka knew instantly something had gone wrong. He looked at Haruhi and he _knew_. Something had gone horribly wrong. He moved forward and pulled her as close as he could without causing her to transform. In response she let her head drop to his shoulder- the closest she could get to a hug from him. "What happened?" he asked softly. He was prepared for anything. Anything other then what she said.

"Akito came to school today..." he tensed of instantly, his jaw locking as he waited for the rest. "he said..." here Haruhi struggled to continue and Ranka tensed up even more. "he said I had to leave. He said he left me alone for eleven years and it was time to remember where I belong. I have to move out and go to Big Brother's house."

Ranka roared "What? He said what?"

Haruhi took a shaky breath and repeated what she said "But...on the bright side he didn't forbid visiting rights. He also said I could continue going to Ouran." she knew it didn't make it better but it was something. They stood there together in as close as an embrace as they could for a few minutes before Haruhi spoke up again "Dad? I have to pack before Hatori gets here...and the hosts are here. They know I'm a Sohma, but not that I turn into a fox." Ranka nodded slowly, his gaze lost as he fought to accept his baby girl-because she was _his_ damn it- was moving out to live with her older brother.

He nodded to her room saying "You go start packing. I'll get your boys." Ranka would have put up more of a fight, but he remembered what Akito had said the day he took her with him _"One day I _will_ come back for her and when I do you will not try to stop me. If you do, I will have Hatori erase your memory of ever knowing her and your wife. Do you understand? If you fight me I will leave you with nothing."_ He stumbled for the door and opened it, moving for the limo he could see parked and waiting. He moved straight for the window and knocked on it. It lowed to reveal Kyouya. "You can come in now." He knew his voice was shaking, but right now he was trying not to cry. Kyouya nodded once, rolling his window up before all six men inside slid out. They all went inside and he waved towards her room whispering "She's in her room packing. Her door is open."

The six men didn't say a word when he stuttered on the word 'packing' and instead moved as a unit to his daughter's room. He followed behind them slowly.

Haruhi was working on autopilot as she packed clothes away. She was really looking around at her room, remembering her time with Ranka- her father. She smiled a little when she spotted the scratches on the wall. She had put those there in her fox form at the age of eight. She was playing tag with Ranka and had clawed the wall in her attempts to escape Ranka's clutches. Her vision blurred for a minute but she fought not to cry here. She knew if she cried Ranka would, and god knows what would happen with the hosts- so she fought the tears violently. She would cry when she was with Shigure. He would make it better. He always did. She heard footsteps outside her door and turned as the hosts walked in.

She smiled and offered a watery "Hey."

Their faces softened and the twins came up to her, tugging the clothes out of her hands they chorused "We'll pack your clothes Haruhi. Why don't you pack up anything breakable you want to keep?"

She wanted so badly to hug them in that instant, but she couldn't so she offered a smile and a heartfelt "Thank you."

She grabbed the huge roll of bubble wrap she had and her duffel bag. She systematically began to pull pictures down and anything else breakable. She grabbed the scissors and started to cut enough bubble wrap off for the first picture when Kyouya tugged the bubble wrap and scissors out of her hands "Let me. Show me what you want wrapped and I'll cut the bubble wrap so it will fit.

She wanted to hug him too, but could only offer another "Thank you."

They were moving through the pictures quickly when Kyouya stopped her and asked "That picture. It was a fox, why do you have a picture of a fox in your bed?"

Haruhi panicked for a second before she lied. The picture was one of Ranka's favorites. She had been sick so she was in her red-brown fox form, laying on the covers in the center of her bed. She was curled around a little fox plush toy Ranka had gotten her, her tail was laying over her nose and one eye was open to look at the camera. "That's my fox Haru. I got her when I was really little and her brown eyes reminded me of myself so I named her Haru. I had to give her to my brother to look after though because we couldn't keep her here. The landlady was very firm about it." Kyouya looked at her a minute before he nodded and handed her a sheet of bubble wrap perfectly sized for the picture.

When she was finished with her nicknacks and pictures she turned around. Her eyes widened a little. The hosts had worked together to get everything in the suitcases sitting in the center of the room, and she was surprised that her room was clean. Everything was carefully packed away and the five men that had done it while Kyoya helped her with her pictures were sitting on the floor watching her. Ranka was leaning on the door frame looking very dazed and lost as he scanned the empty room. Her eyes welled up again, but she bit back the tears.

She knew Ranka would be able to visit and she could visit him, but even knowing that she felt like this was a permanent goodbye and it made her miserable. She heard Kyouya zip up her duffel bag and it seemed to echo around her. She almost jumped out of her skin when she heard a horn outside. "Hatori's here."

Ranka jumped and asked "Is it time?"

Haruhi nodded and was silently thankful when the hosts all stood up and walked out. Kyouya took the duffel bag with him while Mori, Tamaki and Hikaru all grabbed a suitcase, leaving Ranka and Haruhi standing in her room alone. She leaned forward and buried her head into Ranka's shoulder. She sat there a minute before she pulled away. "I love you Dad. See you later. There's some leftovers in the fridge you can heat up OK?" He nodded and Haruhi leaned forward to kiss his cheek. Then she turned and rushed out the door to Hatori's car. Ranka was glad she rushed away when she had, because the moment she kissed his cheek he started crying and he didn't want Haruhi to see that.

The hosts all said their goodbyes and Haruhi climbed into Hatori's car. She was thankful for the silence Hatori seemed to sense she needed. He said nothing the entire ride over, and Haruhi was sure it was the silence that saved from bursting into tears. _"Just wait, don't cry yet. You can cry when your with Shigure. Not until then, so just wait."_ she chanted to herself. When they pulled up to her brother's home, Haruhi braced for anything, and walked up to the front door. Hatori had motioned for her to go on up so Haruhi did not have any bags when she knocked.

She heard someone scrambling around behind the door before it opened to reveal Yuki and Kyo standing in the doorway. "Kyo. Yuki. Help me with Haruhi's bags please?" Hatori spoke up before any questions could be asked, and Haruhi was silently grateful. She knew if she unlocked her jaw the sobs she had pushed away would start up. She wasn't one for crying really, but meeting Akito, and being forced to move away from the place and person she loved most, the place she felt completely accepted, had really just pushed Haruhi over the edge, and what she wanted most at that moment was her big brother and a really good cry. Kyo and Yuki both moved to obey Hatori and Haruhi rushed inside.

She heard footsteps she recognized before she heard the voice "Where's my kit-chan? Shigure-nii heard you were coming!" He rounded the corner and spotted Haruhi standing there. The minute he saw her his big brother instincts flared up violently and he knew she needed him right then, so instead of the overly dramatic and playful greeting he had planned to give her, Shigure took two long strides forward and wrapped his arms around her in a protective embrace. She melted into him and he guided her into his study since it was closest. Kyo and Yuki would know where to put Haruhi's belongings and could manage without him for a while.

Or at the very least they had _better_ be able to manage without him, because if he had to leave Haruhi now when she looked like she was about to break because Yuki and Kyo decided to fight he _would_ murder them. Violently.

He locked his study door and turned back to his little sister. "Whats the matter kit?" Haruhi shook with a suppressed sob when he used his childhood nickname for her- a reference to her animal the fox- and he asked tentatively "kit-chan? Come on love talk to me." Haruhi couldn't stop the sob this time and the damn broke. In-between her sobs she told him of Akito's visit and orders. She made sure to say she was upset because Ranka was her father in every way that mattered, and she was forced to leave him and her home, not because she was moving in with him. As a matter of fact she was relieved that she was moving in with him and not being forced to the main house where Akito could get to her easier, but she wished she had left on different terms. Throughout her cries Shigure just held her close and rocked her back and forth in his lap like he had done when Akito had tormented her in her younger years. Haruhi ended up falling asleep in her older brother's embrace, her hands clenched around his clothes, and Shigure had to put her to bed, his eyes sad.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

**Whew, Kay. Here's chapter one. The whole story will** not** be like this, I was trying to imagine being forced away from the only place you felt accepted and loved completely would feel like. I hope I conveyed it well. Next chapter will be happier then this! Again Zeze-san is the originator of this idea. I just took the idea and started the story for it. R&R! Reviews make me write more! Hope you like Zeze-san!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Again! This seems to be well received as I have gotten quite a number of Favorites and Alerts though the Reviews are lacking. Speaking of reviews I believe I owe some people thank yous and responses, so here they are:**

**CardcaptorKatara: Thank you so much for the ADORABLE fan art! Found here: http:/ naruslittlewolf. deviantart. com/favourites/#/d3lnu38 I love it! Thank you!**

**Kitty13492: Glad you like it! I was too, then I was like "Oh screw it I'll do it myself!" **

**Aquabless: Thanks for the review and I'm very glad you think this is a great story.  
><strong>

**Zeze-san: I'm really glad you like this so far since it is your challenge ^^ I'm also glad you like Haruhi's reactions. ^^**

**The Goddess of Darkness: I'm going to try. I make no promises because Fan fiction likes to screw with my format all the time. I'm not sure why, but I'll try.**

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Haruhi was slow to wake up the next morning. She really didn't want to deal with school and had opted out, so even though it was Friday she was at home. She didn't think she could make it through all the questions and classes anyway. (Which is why she was laying in bed. Why go if your not going to pay attention anyway?)

She decided immediately to get a shower. Her eyes were gummy and dry tear tracks were on her face, so she moved for the shower. She'd greet Shigure and thank him when she was done.

She only took fifteen minutes to shower and redressed quickly. When she was decent Haruhi went towards the kitchen, imagining that's where Shigure would be, and that is where she found him. Shigure was leaning over some papers, chewing on his writing utensil. "Shigure-nii. If you keep chewing on the pen, it's going to break in your mouth."

Shigure jumped and gasped "Kit-chan! You scared me!" his tone and eyes softening he asked "Are you okay?"

Haruhi smiled at him and nodded saying "I'm okay..." when Shigure just stared at her she rephrased "I'm okay as I can be. I actually wanted to thank you for yesterday. I needed that."

Shigure smiled a small smile and answered "That's okay kit. It's kind of in the job description, and you don't have to thank me for being there for you."

Despite herself, Haruhi smiled. She had missed her brother- even the annoyance he brought into her life. Actually, Haruhi was pretty sure Shigure's antics were the reason she could deal with Tamaki's and Shigure's scheming was why she could deal with Kyouya's...as well as see through it. She felt her smile get a little bigger. "What would you like for breakfast?"

Shigure looked utterly thrilled at the idea of her cooking. "Oh would you make something?" he asked, and she was almost sure she saw sparkles radiate off his form, but shook it off and nodded. His eyes lit up more and he asked hopefully "Steak omelet?"

Haruhi smiled and nodded asking as she went "Shigure?"

"Hm?" he asked without words as he placed the pen he was using back in him mouth.

"Could you tell me why I smell Strawberries with a hint of lavender in the house?" she asked as she asked as she worked.

"Ah..." her brother's voice came from the table and then she heard the happiness in his reply "That would be Tohru. She moved in with us a while ago."

Haruhi felt her eyebrow lift in a subconscious reaction of surprise "Tohru?" she questioned him.

"Yuki and I found her a while ago on a walk. She had been living on our property in a tent, and once we discovered her we offered her a place here."

Haruhi paused in her work and questioned "A tent?"

She heard Shigure laugh and reply "Yes. A tent. She actually found out about the curse..."

Haruhi cut her brother off with an involuntary gasp and a question "Does Akito know?"

Shigure continued as if she hadn't interrupted "Yes Akito knows. Anyway she knows about the curse so don't worry about hiding from her. She's actually a very sweet child. Impossible not to like..." he trailed off and Haruhi was lightly shocked at the genuine feeling in her brother's voice before he continued "Actually Kyo has taken quite a liking to her."

Despite herself Haruhi felt her eyes widen and drew a shocked breath in. Kyo? Kyo had taken an _interest_ in someone? Then she felt the mischievous nature that came with being a fox kick in. "Oh _really?_" she called and she knew her brother recognized the tone when he laughed. He, Aya, and Hatori had been victims of that tone many times in her younger years before Ranka took her in. Hikaru and Kaoru had no idea how much she appreciated their pranks- she really couldn't help it, it was in her nature- and she knew they were unaware one of the reasons they were so drawn to her was her inner fox.

"_Actually..."_ Haruhi mused _"I think my inner fox affects all the hosts in some way. Tamaki appreciates my looks- sleek and pretty. _(She knew it wasn't the only reason he enjoyed her company, but she also knew it helped)_ Kyouya is attracted to my clever nature and my unpredictability. The twins love my prankster nature_ (even if it very rarely showed itself, when it did it was a work of art. Her Kitsune nature would not permit her to do a prank no less then magnificent)_ Mori and Honey gravitate towards me because the both love animals. I have that feeling around me, it is actually part of my personality. The steadfastness, the eternal loyalty that once earned wouldn't disappear without due reason, the approachability, and the ability to accept almost anyone."_ Haruhi knew this. She also knew they were not the only reasons the hosts adored her, and she loved them all the more for it.

~I-am-a-line-being-used-to-show-time-passing~

Haruhi was sitting in the living room reading when Yuki, Kyo and Tohru came home from school. She smiled genuinely at the group as they walked inside and was rather pleased when Kyo greeted her with a hug. She knew his hugs were rare, and she appreciated them very much. "Good afternoon Kyo-kun" she greeted.

Kyo pulled back, and returned the greeting with a light blush as he remembered we were not the only ones in the room. "Hey. I haven't seen you since I left for training." Haruhi had kept in touch with Kyo until he went into the mountains to train, and had missed him dearly. He was her best friend. They had initially bonded due to their shared status as outcasts of the Zodiac and it had grown from there into a very strong, very deep friendship. Haruhi knew she would never love him as anything more then her best friend and honorary brother despite this deep bond though, and was very pleased with this arrangement.

Speaking of that bond and brothers..._ "God help me when Shigure-nii and Kyo find out about the Host Club. _That_ is going to be chaotic on ridiculous levels."_ She could see the protective rage they would go into now. And when they found out about her being a _member_ of the host club? _"Oh boy...I am going to have to do some __**serious**__ explaining, but until then..."_ Haruhi moved to give Yuki a hug as well, relishing the fact that she could hug them since they shared her curse, and greeted him. "Hello Yuki." she noticed a happy shine in his eyes, not the one present due to her presence, but one that was more permanent- one that showed he was healing, slowly, but he was healing and Haruhi suspected it had something to do with the brown haired girl between the two males who smelled of strawberries and lavender. She turned to the girl in question and gave a polite bow introducing herself "Hello. My name is Haruhi Sohma. Shigure-nii has told me of you. Tohru yes?"

The brown haired girl in question nodded greeting her "Yes. I'm Tohru. It's a pleasure to meet you Haruhi-san. I-" she stopped, her eyes going very, very wide "Did you say Shigure-nii?"

Haruhi found herself smiling as she answered "Yes Tohru-san. Shigure-nii is my older brother."

As if summoned Shigure trotted into the room greeting everyone "Ah~ I see you've met my darling little sister Kit-chan!"

Tohru was still staring in shock and muttering "Little sister? Shigure-san has a sister? Like...like Yuki's older brother Ayame-san?"

Haruhi couldn't help the small laugh at her honorary uncle's name. "Tohru-san. Please call me Haruhi." she decided since Tohru _was_ living with them and some of her most important people had accepted her into their lives she earned the right to not use a suffix with her name.

Tohru snapped out of her mutterings and replied in kind "Oh! Then please just call me Tohru!"

Haruhi interrupted, sensing an oncoming rant (She had gotten _quite_ good at that thanks to Tamaki) "Very well Tohru." She looked around at everyone and smiled a little wider. _"It's good to be surrounded by friends."_ Despite her earlier words to Shigure, Haruhi knew she wasn't _okay_ yet. She would be, but not yet, and she was eternally grateful for the presence of people she could trust and who in turn trusted her.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

**I know this is **much** shorter then chapter one, but I'm stopping here for a reason! (You'll see next chapter- which I am working on right this very moment) Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! As always- R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

…**I have no words. I am **_**SO **_**sorry about the wait for this chapter. I got hit by a car (I'm fine now) and I lost the chapters to **all** my stories (Original and Not) four separate times. So I'm sorry. **

**For the Songs in here (Which I DO NOT own) go on Google search Rainymood click the first link. **

**Then YouTube River Flows in You Violin Cover- Yiruma- D. Jang.**

**The next song should be in the related videos to the side and is titled Kiss The Rain- Yiruma- metalsides and deborahmusiclife**

**The last song is The Devil's Trill by Vanessa Mae.**

**Keep the rainymood site up the whole time. ^^**

**Here we are:**

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Haruhi decided very quickly she liked Tohru. She was very pleasant company, she was willing to listen, she helped with cooking and chores, and she knew how to keep secrets very well. She was a sweet and caring person, and Haruhi found herself slowly opening up to the persistent girl.

Tohru had a way with words. Haruhi was positive one of the reasons her words has such impact was the fact that she was completely unaware of the fact she had said anything worth saying and she meant what she said whole heartedly.

It was refreshing.

Tohru was in the kitchen after insisting she be the one to cook because Haruhi had cooked yesterday. Haruhi had agreed as long as Tohru switched with her each day. Tohru had flailed and panicked and said she _had_ to cook and clean and help because she was staying here and not paying any money and she had to earn her place. Haruhi had laughed at her and told her it was ok, and she liked to cook so could she please help?

Tohru had agreed when Haruhi told her it made her happy, and that was that.

Even though Tohru and Haruhi had 'clicked' and gotten along wonderfully (much to the boys relief) Haruhi was still stuck in an emotional loop of Sad-Angry-Sad-Calm-Sad and she wasn't able to pull herself out of it yet.

Her emotions were all over the place so she finally got up and stepped into her brother's office. She grabbed what she was after quickly and jogged outside. It was pouring rain so she stayed on the porch under the overhang and breathed for a moment. She closed her eyes, and lifted the instrument she had taken from her brother's office.

This was her escape. Her coping mechanism. This was to her what the Piano was to Tamaki. She missed this. She hadn't had a chance to _really_ play since she started Ouran.

She closed her eyes, brought the violin up to the correct position and began to play River Flows in You.

She could feel herself relaxing at the music flowed out into the rain around her and smiled, eyes still closed, as she rocked lightly to the music.

Once she finished the song she paused for a minute and them flowed into the first notes of the song Kiss the Rain. She could hear Yuki playing a piano accompaniment to her violin and she smiled as the last of her stress flowed out of her.

She opened her eyes and lowered the violin from its place. For a moment she just stood there under the porch and let the sound of the rain wash over her. Then Kyo's hand was on her shoulder and he was pulling her into a one armed embrace. She excepted his hold and relaxed completely.

"You okay?"

She smiled "Yeah. I'll be fine."

Kyo pulled away and squeezed her shoulder before walking back inside. Haruhi took a deep breath and sat down so her feet dangled off the porch but she was still shielded from the rain. She could hear the rustle of cloth as Shigure sat down next to her.

"It has been a long time since I've heard you really play. The last time was your last lesson with me."

Haruhi smiled. "I remember. You gave me a challenging piece to play."

"I did." There was a smile in his voice "Will you play it for me?"

Haruhi nodded and brought the violin back into place. She took a deep breath and began the fast upbeat notes of The Devil's Trill.

When she stopped this time Haruhi stood and turned to face the door. Kyo, Yuki and Tohru were all there watching, and she smiled as Tohru clapped "That was amazing Haruhi! Why didn't you tell me you played the violin?"

Haruhi smiled and gave her the same reason she hadn't told the Hosts "You never asked." Then she worked her way inside and placed the Violin back inside her brother's office since she had taken his violin since her own was with Ayame getting taken for a tune up.

She stepped outside of the office and headed for the kitchen. "You need any help Tohru?"

Tohru spun around to face her "Ah! Haruhi, you scared me." Tohru seemed to sag in place before she straightened and answered "Dinner is finished cooking, but I wouldn't mind it if you helped me bring it to the table. I don't want to drop anything."

Haruhi smiled and quickly took a share of the dishes helping her bring everything into the dining area where the boys were waiting. With the two of them working together everything was quickly set up and ready to eat.

Dinner was a nice bonding experience for Haruhi, where she caught up with her family and got to know Tohru, even if she did have to duck and dodge Kyo's and Yuki's fists and sometimes food since they couldn't be in the same room with each other for more than a minute without trying to fight each other. Tohru was watching her with wide eyes, which Haruhi was sure was due to her expert handling of the flying fists and food coming from either side.

Shigure spoke up from the head of the table "So Kit, I heard you were still going to Ouran tomorrow?"

The fighting stopped as Yuki and Kyo paused to hear her response.

She turned to her brother "Yes. I was allowed to continue Ouran since I got a scholarship to pay for everything."

Shigure pouted "I would have paid for everything you know. You didn't have to get the scholarship."

Haruhi smiled "I know, but I wanted to do things my way."

Shigure's eyes softened "I'm proud of you for earning your place you know. Even if I would have paid for it."

Haruhi smiled "I know."

Shigure brightened "So tell me kit…Have you made any friends while you were there?"

Haruhi's eyes softened this time. "Yes. I've made some very good friends there. They're all a bit…peculiar…but they're loyal, protective and fun, and I enjoy their company very much. There's Tamaki, he reminds me of you Shigure-nii. He's energetic, loyal, and willing to learn. He's half French and fluent in the language, and he's an amazing Piano player. I'll have to play with him one day. He's a dork who acts before he thinks but he means well. Then there's Kyouya. He reminds me of you too Shigure-nii, but if Tamaki is your normal energetic half Kyouya is your scheming half. Kyouya tries to hide behind a mask, but he's a good person at heart. He's scary smart and clever. He makes a point of gathering as much information as he can on everyone, and he uses it too, but he's loyal to the people he thinks are worth his time and protective. He always has a motive though, so watch it. Then there are the twins. They're pranksters through and through. They like to mess with people and since I'm the only one that can tell the two apart they have a habit of trying to catch me off guard. They're a bit…possessive of people they see as 'theirs' and don't really react well to anyone trying to take them away but their fun and mean well. They try to pretend that any interest they have in anyone is purely as their play-thing but that's not true. They have this act they put on so don't let that throw you off, they're not really together that way. Then there's Mori and Honey. Mori is a gentle giant. He loves animals and is a Kendo champion so don't let his quiet nature throw you off. He's a fighter. The only time he's talkative is when he's really tired. He's very protective and if he says something you make sure you're listening because it's going to be important. Honey is very, very short but he's older than me. He's a martial arts champion so don't underestimate him no matter how childish he looks or acts. He loves sweets and the bunny he carries around. Don't make fun of the bunny you hear me? It was a handmade gift from his Grandmother before she passed away."

Everyone was quietly absorbing the information Haruhi was giving them, and even Tohru who hadn't known her very long could tell these people were very important to Haruhi.

It was with that thought in mind that Shigure spoke up "You should invite them over tomorrow since it's Sunday. I'd like to meet your friends."

Haruhi stilled imagining the meeting of her family and her friends and shuddered a little, but she knew they'd meet eventually and it was better to get it over with now rather than later. "Ok Shigure-nii. I'll invite them over."

"_I'm so not ready for that level of crazy…"_ Haruhi smiled anyway. _"I guess I'll just have to wing it."_

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

**I lost this chapter 4 times so I'm sorry but I don't remember exactly what I had planned for it. So my last A/N from the previous chapter doesn't apply anymore. -.- Anyway. I'm sorry about the wait for this!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So…I noticed a couple errors last chapter. (Sorry about them) **

**Where Shigure says "You're going back to Ouran tomorrow" it should say "Monday"**

**I decided to use the American Weekend so they're off Saturday and Sunday rather than just Sunday. Yeah. ^^ Enjoy my lovely readers and thank you for all the understanding reviews last chapter! You're all the best~ Also the song Haruhi plays you can find on YouTube by typing ****You Raise Me Up Violin Cover - Josh Groban - Daniel Jang in.**

**Oh! Before I get Reviews about it: I made Haruhi a bit more Kick Ass, so there is OOC COMING YOUR WAY! There. I warned you. **

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Haruhi stared at her phone. She was getting ready to invite the Hosts over to meet her family. She had put it off until after breakfast, but she had to call them now. _"Who to start with?"_ she flipped through the Hosts' numbers and contemplated.

She might as well get it over with. She finally settled on Kyouya's number. He would be calmest and easiest to tell. She hit the 'select' button and waited as the phone started ringing. It was picked up on the third ring.

"_Haruhi?"_

"Hey Kyouya." It was still weird to call him anything without an honorific, but he and the hosts had managed to get her to call them by their names.

"_Are you alright?"_

Haruhi smiled a bit "I will be. I'm calling to invite you and the others to come meet my brother, Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki. Would you like to come over?"

"_What time?"_ Kyouya was very interested in meeting her family. He still remembered in vivid haunting detail watching Haruhi get yanked around by her hair and being left to muffle her tears. If this part of her family was as abusive as _that man_ Kyouya was getting her out of there.

Period.

Haruhi smiled again. "Any time is fine. Would you mind letting the other Hosts know about this? You were the first person I called."

Kyouya nodded even though she couldn't see it. _"I'll let them know."_

"Thank you. I'll see you soon."

"_Goodbye."_

They both hung up at the same time. Haruhi took a deep breath. _"Here comes the crazy. I'm not saying anything about being a Host. I don't feel like dealing with it yet."_ Her family was already crazy enough then there was the Hosts, who were just as insane…If her family found out about her being disguised as a male Host….she shuddered.

Haruhi walked into the living room. "They're on their way." She informed everyone. "Remember what I said Kyo? Yuki? Shigure-nii?"

The three males nodded and chorused "Don't make fun of the bunny. If we do were on our own. Be polite since all of them are from important families. Don't trust the Twin Brotherly Love act. And lastly Be Prepared for the Crazy."

Haruhi smiled "Good. You were listening. Tohru. I trust you to behave, but I'm warning you now. They're a little crazy."

Tohru smiled "Everything will be fine! They're your friends so I think it will be okay!"

Haruhi nodded and waved a hand "You can do what you want until they get here."

Kyo approached her "Did you keep up with your training since I've been gone?"

Haruhi grinned "I did, but I haven't spared since you left. Mori and Honey are so advanced I didn't bother to ask, and Dad can't spar to save his life even though I've seen him to some damage with his heels a few times. Neither can the others and I'm pretty sure they'd panic if I asked them to spar with me."

Kyo scoffed "You're not a weakling. You've been sparring with me since we both started learning to fight. Even the Rat spars with you."

Haruhi grinned at the complement. She had started learning to fight with Kyo for two reasons. The first was he was her Best Friend and she didn't want him to leave her behind. The second was for protection. She wasn't as good as Honey or Mori, but she was as good as Kyo, and sometimes she even beat Yuki, but that was usually due to outsmarting him. "You want to Spar?"

Kyo smirked "Outside?"

In answer Haruhi turned and headed outside to the back of the house. She kept going until she deemed herself far enough from the house. When she turned back she noticed Tohru was trailing behind Kyo who was carrying an unfolding chair. "Did you want to watch Tohru?"

Tohru smiled a little nervously "Do you mind?"

Haruhi shook her head "No. Just make sure you stay in your chair, I don't want you to get hurt."

Tohru smiled "Okay!"

Kyo set the chair down close enough to watch them but far enough she wouldn't get caught in the crossfire. Tohru thanked him and sat down to watch.

Haruhi watched Kyo approach "Warm up first?" he nodded and they both stretched for a few minutes. Once that was out of the way they stood across from each other and bowed. As soon as they straightened Kyo lunged forward.

He was pleased his honorary sister was able to block him.

Haruhi had grabbed Kyo's wrist and used his own momentum to pull him off balance. She tried to flip him over, but Kyo managed to kick out at her feet and make her jump backwards to dodge him.

She smiled. She didn't like fighting exactly, but she enjoyed sparring where each participating person just wanted to test themselves and weren't really trying to hurt anyone. Kyo was her favorite sparring partner since they both knew each other so well they could read each other's moves and they had to get creative to land a hit. Yuki was another favorite since he also made her think three to five steps ahead if she wanted to win.

They watched each other for a second before they both moved. Tohru was amazed watching them. They both moved so quickly Tohru had to focus a bit to understand what was happening. They were both wearing a smile on their face and Tohru was glad to see it. Kyo rarely smiled and Haruhi hadn't been _really_ smiling much since she arrived.

Kyo aimed a punch for her face, but Haruhi was already dropping into a leg sweep. Kyo jumped over her leg, and had to do some creative twisting to dodge the follow up move where Haruhi had pushed herself into a diagonal handstand as she tried to kick Kyo in the chin. Kyo managed to grab ahold of her ankle and threw her forward using her momentum against her. Haruhi landed in a roll and came to her feet quickly before whipping around to block Kyo's follow up charge. Their smiles stayed on their faces the entire time as they punched, kicked, twisted and dodged each other.

Tohru was getting more and more amazed as she watched them twist and bend around each other almost as if they were dancing. It was amazing.

Soon enough through Tohru could hear someone approaching from behind.

Yuki had wondered off to play the piano. He had learned to play while Haruhi had learned the Violin. It was probably the only memories he had of Ayame that he looked at without any bad feelings. When Shigure had decided to teach his little sister the art of his instrument, Ayame decided his little brother should learn his. That was where he had met Haruhi for the first time. They had gotten along well and had played their instruments together.

Haruhi had even taught the Cat how to play the Guitar, and even he would admit the cat was good at it. They had excelled with their instruments and played together, but only when Haruhi was there otherwise they would try to outdo each other and ruin the music.

He had missed playing the piano, but it felt weird to play without Haruhi there to play the Violin so he rarely touched it except long enough to do exercises that would allow him to play just as well as he always had. He knew the Cat did the same. Now that Haruhi was here he felt he could play and that's what he wanted to do. So when Haruhi dismissed them and headed outside to spar with the cat he headed for the piano and just played to play, starting one melody before morphing it into another never settling on one song.

He kept this up for a while before he heard Shigure herding someone inside "She's right out back with Kyo and Tohru. Yuki's the one on the piano and he can take you to see her. Come on, come on." He slowed his playing to a stop and turned around to face the newcomers.

He cocked his head to the side "Hello. My name is Yuki. I'll take you to Haruhi." He stood to take them outside. The boys introduced themselves before they followed him outside.

He could hear all six men take sharp surprised breaths as they spotted Haruhi who was in the middle of a backbend that continued into a flip as she tried to kick Kyo in the face. Kyo bent back to dodge her and by the time he straightened Haruhi was on her feet and rushing forward to punch Kyo in the face. Kyo blocked it with one hand and punched out with the other. Haruhi caught his punch with her free hand and they ended up in stalemate for a moment before Haruhi smiled wider. She let go of Kyo's fist and quickly twisted her way out of his hold dropping and rolling between his legs and coming to her feet behind him. Yuki had a nice view of Kyo's shocked face before he was twisting to catch Haruhi's next attack.

By this time they had reached Tohru who turned around and greeted them. "Hello. You must be Haruhi's friends. My name is Tohru."

When Tohru spoke up Kyo and Haruhi stopped mid attack and silently agreed to finish up later. Haruhi turned and smiled at the shocked looks she was receiving. Kyo scoffed "Did you think Haruhi was weak? She's not a breakable glass figurine you know."

Honey was the first to react. He lunged forward to hug her, which Haruhi easily dodged, crying out "Haru-chan! Why didn't you tell us you could fight!?"

"You never asked. Back with those guys on the beach you just assumed I couldn't protect myself after they caught me off guard and threw me off the cliff." Haruhi's eyes widened when she realized what she had let slip.

She could feel the aura of death coming off Yuki and Kyo as they both chorused "Someone…_threw you off a cliff?_"

Haruhi could feel the aura growing as she slowly turned to look at her honorary brothers "Um…Yes, but everything is fine. I got myself out of the ocean and they were dealt with." She was glad she hadn't passed out on contact with the water, because Tamaki had dived after her and it would have been hard to explain how she turned into a fox.

She could see Kyouya's glasses flash at the reminder of the beach incident "I can guarantee they were dealt with."

Kyo and Yuki turned to pin him with a look. They stared at him for a moment before nodding once and chorusing "Let's go." They all headed inside after Kyo took the folding chair from Tohru.

The hosts were watching Haruhi curiously "So you can fight?" the twins asked.

Haruhi nodded "I started learning when I was young. Kyo taught me what he learned and I spared with him. As time went on I got better and better until I was just as good as Kyo. I'm not as strong as Yuki, but I spar him too. I beat him sometimes when I manage to outsmart him."

Honey turned to stare at her with serious eyes "I would have sparred with you too Haru-chan."

Haruhi smiled "I know, but I didn't want to bother you. You're so far ahead of me I didn't see a point in sparring you or Mori." "_Plus if you get to close I'd turn into a fox mid-fight…"_

Honey smiled "I can teach you some though."

Haruhi smiled "Sounds like a plan. I wouldn't mind learning something from the Haninozuka Family." She enjoyed watching Kyo's and Yuki's eyes widen comically as they realized exactly _who_ Honey was. As people who appreciated and used martial arts meeting someone from the Haninozuka family was huge. "Takashi will help too! Right Takashi?"

"Ah" the tall boy nodded once and Haruhi smiled. She may not be as fanatical as Kyo and Yuki, but she appreciated and admired Martial Arts enough to be very proud and happy about the offer of help from these two.

"Thank you Mori. I'd love to learn from you two." They entered the house and gathered in the living room area after Kyo put the chair away. Haruhi reintroduced everyone again after they had settled.

There was an awkward moment of silence before Tamaki broke it. "So your settling in alright Haruhi?"

She nodded once "Yes. I missed these guys." She smiled at Shigure, Yuki, Kyo and even Tohru despite just meeting her.

Unknown to her Kyouya relaxed a bit when he saw the real smile on her face. He doubted she'd smile like that if she was being hurt by these people. He knew her well enough to know that smile was reserved for people she was close to. "So Haruhi…You fight well…do you have any other hidden talents?" he allowed his glasses to flash in the light as he asked the question.

She paused a moment before answering "…I can play the violin."

Tamaki basically lit up from within. "You can play the violin?" he was so excited he slipped into French as he babbled about how they had to play together.

The twins slid up on either side of her and were about to fling an arm around either side of her, but Haruhi had already moved. She had really only been dodging the twins, but when they chorused 'Will you play us a song?' she grabbed the excuse and said "That was why I was getting up. I need my brother's violin since mine is with my Uncle Ayame getting new strings." She was rewarded with excited and expectant looks from everyone in the room, some because they loved to hear her play and some because they wanted to hear her play for the first time.

She came back with the violin and put it in a 'ready' position. She paused a moment, wondering what to play, and then smiled softly at the people around her. She knew what to play. She'd play this song for them. She closed her eyes and started playing the opening notes of Josh Groban's You Raise Me Up.

Around her the Sohmas closed their eyes and swayed in time with Haruhi's music. The Hosts on the other hand were floored and amazed as they watched Haruhi lose herself to the music much like Tamaki lost himself in the piano. Each of them noted how happy it made her and instantly decided they were going to work time for her to play the violin in their Hosting Time.

Kyouya was mesmerized. Haruhi was so happy…and you could tell in the music. For the second time in his life…Kyouya felt tears gather in his eye because of music. She was beautiful.

Haruhi finished her song and pulled the violin away from her 'ready' position before opening her eyes to see relaxed happy family members and wide eyed shocked Hosts. She smiled again. The Hosts snapped out of it after Shigure spoke up "Beautiful as always kit-chan."

Haruhi was complimented by all of them after that and thanked everyone. Tamaki told her after the flood of compliments "We have to play together sometime." And she smiled with a nod. So far the meeting was going well, and she hadn't had to deal with the Crazy, but she knew it would change soon and she braced for it.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

**I've been asked about how I plan to incorporate the Fox Spirit into the Zodiac. Here's my answer: She **will** be explained but she's **_**not**_** in the Zodiac. She DOES have a reason though. I didn't just drop a new Spirit in there for Haruhi. All will be explained! ^^ I figured this was a nice introduction and I could leave the crazy for next chapter. Happy Late (American) Thanksgiving Everyone! I am Thankful for all of you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Balancing Sohma Crazy and Host Crazy was **really **hard. THEN on top of all that my computer died painfully and it is only through pure stubbornness and some creative thinking that I am here now. Also: My writing style has changed since the last time I touched this (and this chapter was partially written before this change) so I am a little horrified at my writing. I may rewrite this. I don't know. **

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~ 

Haruhi should have seen it coming. 

She _really_ should have, but she didn't. 

Kyo had insisted on a fight with Honey or Mori. Honey had accepted happily and they had slipped outside to fight. 

That had been two hours ago. 

Kyo had lost spectacularly in the first ten seconds. Then he got up and tried again. And again. And again. 

It was hilarious at first, but after the first five minutes of this everyone went inside. They should have stayed outside with them. Since no one had been between Kyo, Honey and the house their fighting had worked its way over towards the home. 

Honey had fought Kyo over towards the house without noticing calling out corrections as he went before he had flipped Kyo over his shoulder where Kyo had then taken out the front door on his way down along with Haruhi herself. 

It would have been Tohru, but Haruhi had heard Kyo coming long before anyone else and had moved casually into the line of fire.

She did not feel like dealing with the Sohma Curse explanation.

As she fell towards the ground she heard startled exclamations of their names and then she was sprawled on the ground under Kyo staring blankly up at the ceiling. "Ow."

Kyo jumped to his feet and helped Haruhi to hers murmuring "Sorry, Haru."

She waved him off and quickly spun on the ball of her foot to dodge an apologetic worried lunge from Honey "It's fine Honey. You didn't mean it."

"I'm still sorry Haru-chan." 

"It's fine." She flashed her 'natural smile' to let him know she really didn't mind. 

"So Cuuuuuteeeeee Kit-chan!" Shigure enveloped her in a hug from behind. Haruhi only tensed for a second before relaxing into his hold and letting him get it out of his system.

The rest of the Hosts felt a bit jealous since she never let them hug her, but they didn't say anything.

Kyouya figured it was a left over reaction from whatever abuse she had suffered when she was younger. Watching her relax in Shigure's hold let him know she felt safe there and wasn't afraid of getting hurt, and he was happy she at least had some people that were considered 'safe'.

Yuki spoke up after a moment "Maybe we should refrain from fighting near the house? I don't believe Shigure-san would like to replace the doors and walls of our home repeatedly?"  
>There were murmured sheepish agreements all around and Yuki smiled the slightly the dark dangerous aura that had been leaking out fading away like it had never been around.<p>

Haruhi paused her eyes widening as she spotted someone coming towards where the door should be.

Kyouya sees this and turns to follow her gaze spotting a male with black and white hair and a long trench coat standing with a small boy. Kyouya blinks twice glancing back at Honey before turning back to the boy who bared a strong resemblance to his very short friend.

Tamaki stared at the short boy before turning to Honey "I don't…Honey-sempai? Why…?"

Honey himself was staring at the boy who could very well pass for his brother. It was very…odd to see someone who looked so much like him that even _he_ did a double take.

Momiji himself was staring straight at Honey his mouth open in shock, and his body frozen where he stood.

Hatsuharu blinked twice his eyes drifting between his cousin and the boy who looked so much like him.

Haruhi shook her head a smile fighting to form on her face especially when she once again noticed the irony that Honey was holding onto his bunny. "That is very odd. I knew you two looked and acted similar, but I didn't quite realize how profound the effect of you both in the same room would be. Guys- this is my cousin Momiji Sohma and my other cousin Hatsuharu Sohma though we call him Haru. Haru, Momiji these are my friends from Ouran. Tamaki Suoh, Kyouya Ootori, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka, and Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka."

Greetings were exchanged before Yuki paused as the twins names finally registered in his mind. "Oh dear."

Haruhi turns to face him, casually dodging Momiji's lunge from behind as she asks "Yuki?"

"Ayame is going to be _unmanageable._" He shutters a bit at the thought of his brother discovering Haruhi's friendship with the Hitachiin family his eyes wide and unseeing for a moment.

He watches as Haruhi follows his gaze to the twins. It only takes her a moment to realize what he has and she locks into place her face going a little pale. "Oh."

The twins turn when they feel eyes on them and their heads tilt in silent question at the slightly horrified/frightened looks Haruhi and Yuki are giving them. "Haruhi?"

She shakes her head. "Don't worry about it. Stray thought." She quickly slides up to her brother where she proceeds to stare at him silently.

Shigure twitches a bit "Yes kit-chan?"

"_You are not to introduce Uncle Ayame to the twins or hint at me knowing them."_ Her voice is like steel.

Shigure's lips twitch as he nods "Alright kit-chan you can tell him when you're ready." She can see his eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Good." She settled against his side and turns to face the others in the room her smile lighting up her face. "Sorry about that."

It was waved off as everyone settled in various places around the room.

"Haru-chan?" Haruhi turned to face Honey and had to fight not to laugh when she realized Hatsuharu had whipped his head around to stare as well. She saw the moment he realized no one was calling _him_ Haru-chan.

"Yes Honey-sempai?"

"Will you tell us about your family here?"

Shigure nodded "I'd like to know about these people as well Haruhi."

And Haruhi grinned. These were her most important people. She would be happy to tell them about each other from her point of view.

She spent the next couple of hours switching from person to person telling everyone about each other and sharing some of her favorite stories about them with everyone, the person she was talking about taking the time to share more about themselves or what they thought of Haruhi when she finished.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

**Sweet Jesus. I am so sorry. After I lost everything to that virus any multi-chapter story I had was left alone for months and months because I was literally incapable of getting access to type and when I finally got that access I had to reread **everything**I wrote for all of my stories and it was really difficult to get back into what I had been writing before. Still. Here I am- slowly but surely getting the chapters done.  
>NOTHING will be abandoned I promise. I just have to find my way back to the story's flow.<strong>** I came back to this one every day and added a little more each time, but I had issues balancing the characters together especially after so long without touching this. –waves hands helplessly-  
>That was one of the most difficult things I've written ever and I'm…not sure how well I managed, in fact I'm a bit disappointed myself and it's short, especially since my writing style has changed since the last time I touched this but I <strong>_tried_**.**


End file.
